


Wolf in sheep's clothing

by tdlaw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, Filming, M/M, OOC, Overstimulation, Pictures, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Smut, Some plot at least, Spit Kink, Taeyong falls hard for Jaehyun, Taeyong has a porn blog, Violence, aka im not pretending that everyone is happy or a good person, because Taeyong is a freak, idk if the main ship is gonna be exclusive, jaehyun is a dick, maybe som ten/jaehyun later idk, probably not for the light hearted, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdlaw/pseuds/tdlaw
Summary: Jaehyun’s ears perked up when Ten mentioned the guest in the living room."What about him?" Jaehyun tried to keep his interest to a minimum."Taeyong has a Tumblr filled with pornographics." Ten answered and chuckled to himself whilst smashing the buttons seemingly randomly on the console.Jaehyun let out a silent Oh in understanding."Show me the page then."OrJaehyun finds out that his roommate's best friend Taeyong, has a tumblr dedicated to himself and his desires. Jaehyun is blunt and so is Taeyong.





	1. That's dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your mum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Your+mum).



> Ok so, i tried to write this without being too hard on myself. And this isn't a fic where everyone is good or everything works out. It also contains some dubious consent and stuff so if you don't wanna read that then you better leave before it starts:D I wanted to make a fic where Jaehyun isn't a goodie two shoes, and this is it. This isn’t your usual kitty!Taeyong kinks, consider urselves warned lol. perverts all of u. Taeyong has weird kinks and Jaehyun doesn't mind. Also, i REALLY enjoy comments and it would keep me going for future chapters. so feel free to comment requests for future chapters, constructive criticism or anything like that. Enjoy^^

_I’m outside._ Ten had texted Jaehyun. It was Tens decision to visit him on this particular evening. Jaehyun didn’t really mind, it wasn’t like he had anything better to do other than beat it under the covers or scroll through his timeline. So he was, in fact, thankful to Ten for coming over. 

He slid out from his bed and made his way towards the front door of his and Marks’ little shared dorm. Mark and Taeyong were watching Animal Planet on the television. Jaehyun noted that it was Marks favourite thing to watch after classes because it «requires no real brain activity to process what is going on».

On the other hand, Jaehyun had always thought his roommates' best friend is a special type. 

They really only have one class together, unless Taeyong came over to complain about his shoulders aching to Mark- but even in the heat of the summer Taeyong wears long sleeves and pants. And when Jaehyun had caught a glimpse of his bruised ribs, his first initial reaction was abuse. But, when he confronted Mark about it, he mumbled something about Jaehyun misunderstanding, and to "respect Yongs' privacy". 

Jaehyun opened the front door and greeted Ten before letting him in, he walked towards his room and Ten soon followed.

Ten and Jaehyun were merely acquaintances, it’s not like they had any real connection this early in the friendship. They had become known after an especially hard group project. Jaehyun was commonly known around campus for his good looks and chill attitude, unlike Ten. Ten was one of those people who were a good character judge. Jaehyun's was merely a facade he had constructed and Ten saw right through it for some reason unknown to him. 

Ten went straight to his dumbbells in the far corner of his cramped room.

"You work out?" Ten questioned. Jaehyun merely nodded and glanced at how Tens’ lean muscles slightly bulged as he picked up the lightest one. Ten noticed him staring, but made no effort to speak up. And Jaehyun didn’t think he was being secretive either. 

Jaehyun was intrigued by Ten, and he wouldn’t mind being things other than friendly. Although a relationship wasn’t something Jaehyun was interested in.

A few hours later after a whole lot of slaying demons on Diablo, Jaehyun hadn’t gotten to know a whole lot about Ten, which was kind of the whole meaning of this meet up. But Ten sure loved rambling on about everyone else’s life. 

Jaehyun was a people’s person, and sometimes he wasn’t. Other people’s lives weren’t something he had a whole lot of interest in. So he kept listening to Ten gossip, and sometimes Ten would reveal facts about himself. Such as that he uses a lot of his free time to dance and study. But that was about the only time he talked about himself, which Jaehyun thought was rather Odd. Most people had this urge to ramble on about themselves.

Jaehyun’s ears perked up when Ten mentioned the guest in the living room.

"What about him?" Jaehyun tried to keep his interest to a minimum. 

"Taeyong has a Tumblr filled with pornographics." Ten answered and chuckled to himself whilst smashing the buttons seemingly randomly on the console. 

Jaehyun let out a silent _Oh_ in understanding.

"Show me the page then." Jaehyun let out. It’s true, if it’s porn then it peaks his interests. Jaehyun thought it was rather funny how easy it was to pique his interests. And besides, Taeyong is one pretty dude so why wouldn’t he want to see it?

"Well," Ten paused.

"I don’t know the username, and it’s not like his name is on it. I think." Ten answered. 

_Well that was a let down,_ he thought. 

"Anyways, you could probably just ask him." Ten moved from his little couch and was signalling that he was ready to leave. It was getting rather late. The clock was nearing 11pm and it was soon a black night. But it’s not like Ten had a long walk home, since he lived in the other dorm building a few minutes away. 

Jaehyun had said his goodbyes to Ten, closed the door and locked it. 

Jaehyun walked to the kitchen and got himself a glass of cold water. The kitchen was connected to the living room, so it was all open space. He noticed Taeyong sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone.

"Where’s Mark?" Jaehyun questioned as he leaned against the kitchen counter, still sipping on his water. Taeyong wouldn’t usually stay here without Mark, and the bathroom door was open.

Taeyong had his feet on the table and was looking rather comfortable in Jaehyun’s dorm. Taeyong was Mark’s best friend so he wasn’t gonna comment on it, but it still irked him that someone would put their feet on someone else’s table. 

Taeyong was wearing ripped black jeans and an oversized black hoodie. What stood out was his washed out bubblegum hair. Jaehyun had noticed over the past year that he would always re-dye it every three weeks to keep that bubblegum colour he was so seemingly fixated with. 

"He had forgotten his charger at Kun’s place." Taeyong mumbled, not even looking up from his phone. This was usually how their conversations went. Taeyong being uninterested, and Jaehyun trying not to seem bored out of his mind.

Jaehyun had remembered what Ten had mentioned earlier, about Taeyong's page. Ten had said that he should ask Taeyong himself. 

"What’s your username?" Jaehyun asked, trying to speak up more so that the other male would properly hear him.

"What username?" Taeyong was still seemingly uninterested.

"Your porn blog." Jaehyun answered bluntly. 

For the first time in a long time, Taeyong actually made an effort to look at him whilst having a conversation. Jaehyun was expecting the other to at least look a little surprised. Instead, Taeyong looked at him with hard, fixed eyes. 

Not phased at all, Jaehyun quirked his brow as to urge Taeyong on. 

Taeyong’s face morphed into this raw seductive look. He looked up at Jaehyun through his lashes, and the sides of mouth quirked up into a smirk. 

"Why?"

It was almost as if Taeyong was challenging him. Most people wouldn’t pry into other’s private life,and the usual Jaehyun wouldn’t either. But Taeyong didn’t know the Jaehyun he showed to the rest of the world. And he frankly didn’t care all that much about anyone’s comfort zone, especially not Taeyong’s. And it didn’t look like Taeyong cared about his either as he was looking up at Jaehyun with that look on his face. 

"I want to see." It was the most blunt response he could come up with. 

Taeyong looked like he considered it for a moment. 

"Lick my palm and I’ll tell you." Taeyong said jokingly, as if Jaehyun wouldn’t dare. Taeyong chuckled and then continued to look down at his phone, scrolling further down his timeline.

Jaehyun swallowed down the last bit of water left in his glass and put it down on the counter with a soft _clink_. He took a few steps until he was standing in front of Taeyong who was still sitting comfortably on the couch. Taeyong looked up at him again, his brows furrowed together, Silently asking Jaehyun why he was bothering him again.

"Hold your hand out." Jaehyun demanded.

Taeyong raised his brows, seemingly surprised at how willing Jaehyun was to accept his earlier joking offer. 

After a few seconds of waiting, Jaehyun was still standing tall above him. Taeyong felt something akin to a shiver run down his spine. Taeyong had always considered Jaehyun as "mark’s bland roommate", nothing more, nothing less. 

Maybe Jaehyun was a little less bland than he had originally thought. Taeyong proceeded to lay down his phone and spread his palm for Jaehyun. It was a weird request, Taeyong knew. But he was also just joking. Well, half-joking.

Jaehyun grabbed his wrist in a rough grip and brought it upwards. Jaehyun looked to be contemplating for a second. 

Taeyong watched and felt, as Jaehyun dragged his tongue across his palm. _That’s dirty_ , was the first thing that came to Taeyong’s mind. 

Jaehyun dropped the other’s wrist, silently waiting for Taeyong to confess the username.

"Do it again." Taeyong nearly whispered. Taeyong spat down onto his palm and spread his hand for Jaehyun once again. It was dirty and Taeyong knew it, he liked it that way. Unclean and raw.

Jaehyun looked down at Taeyong’s palm, and then he looked beyond that. Taeyong’s gaze was this kind of hazy blissed look. One which he had not seen on the other before, it was like Taeyong enjoyed this kind of play.

Jaehyun once again took a hold of Taeyong’s wrist, bringing it up. He took it slow this time, sensually licking up what Taeyong had laid out on his palm, he swallowed it as slow as he could. It tasted like salt mixed with, well, whatever spit tasted like. It wasn’t something Jaehyun especially enjoyed, but it looked like Taeyong got a hell of a kick out of it since he was looking up at Jaehyun like that. And he enjoyed that look, with Taeyong unconsciously biting down onto his lower lip and looking flushed. 

Jaehyun dropped Taeyong’s wrist and walked a few steps to the kitchen to fetch his glass and fill it with water so he could rinse his mouth a bit. He looked over at Taeyong who had a slight blush resting on the top of his cheeks, but his expression had returned to his normal stoic self.

"It’s ForYong." Taeyong mumbled and proceeded to look down at his phone once again. 

Jaehyun chucked it into the back of his brain as he heard someone knock on the front door. Thats right, he had locked the door after Ten had left and Mark probably didn’t think to bring a key with him.


	2. Break my spine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i got VERY excited when i saw some comments on my last chapter. I have no idea where i am going with this fic. But i'll keep updating for you lovelies that still want to read^^ Also, this chapter is a bit longer than the first, but as you can see, im not really good at writing long chapters because i get impatient. So this will have to do.

Jaehyun let out a tired sigh as he entered the classroom. His last class for today was English Literature, it was something that came naturally. Understanding feelings through a text was something he would consider himself good at. But in terms of usefulness, Literature probably wasn’t the highest ranked. Jaehyun found meaning in it anyways, learning from other people’s lives.

He went to sit in the left back of the classroom whilst greeting the professor. And seeing as he was early, there really weren’t many seats occupied yet. 

A few minutes later people of all different kinds started flocking in. Literature wasn’t what your average person was interested in. So there was kind of a diversity in this classroom, maybe not that much in looks, but there were definitely some special personalities here. It was Jaehyun’s favourite class

Jaehyun looked over at his right side, all the way into the other corner he saw a puff of bubblegum coloured hair. It was the only class they had together. And Jaehyun still hadn’t had a chance to take a look at Taeyong’s site. 

He rested his chin on his palm, studying Taeyong’s features. Taeyong was small in Jaehyun’s opinion, but he had never gotten a good look at what was underneath Taeyong’s long sleeves and high necks’. Maybe Taeyong just liked being insufferably stuffed with clothes all the time, Jaehyun knew he couldn’t. It was summer after all.

Jaehyun was a bit taken aback when Taeyong decided to return his gaze, carrying that same stoic expression he usually wears - like nothing fazes him. And Jaehyun didn’t know why it made him slightly irritated, but it sure did. 

It bothered him when a person such as Taeyong would look at him and reveal nothing about himself. Taeyong was a mystery to him. After what had happened yesterday, he saw that Taeyong wasn’t what you would expect him to be. 

It made him feel irritated, but at the same time, he was excited in more ways than one.

Jaehyun turned his head towards the blackboard, the teacher had started his lesson mere minutes ago. 

He noticed that todays lesson was just a repeat of the syllabus they had gone through the past six months. 

Some moments later, Jaehyun was scrolling through his timeline with his phone securely under the desk. And at some point decided to switch to Tumblr, it’s not like he had anything else to do. He tapped the search bar and hesitated for a second before typing in Taeyong’s username. Jaehyun wasn’t an avid user of Tumblr that was for sure. 

_ForYong_

Jaehyun had scrolled through maybe five posts or so. Some were reposts, and some were Taeyong. And to be honest, Jaehyun was a bit taken aback. It was not what he had expected of Taeyong. It was weird, special.

One post had caught his attention. It was posted three days ago.

It was Taeyong laying on his stomach, face down on a couch. The picture was taken above, so you were looking down at Taeyong’s back and bubblegum hair. The lighting was dark to say the least, but the flash was on.

Jaehyun saw a heavy blanket of blush colouring Taeyong’s shoulders all the way up to his ears. You could also see a sheen layer of sweat glistening.

The picture was cropped so that you only saw Taeyong from his lower waist, and all the way up to Taeyong’s crossed arms above his head. His hand’s were tightly tied at the wrists. So tight that his skin was bulging and begging to be set free - a flaming red. Unable to even think about moving his hands.

What surprised Jaehyun wasn’t the tied hands or anything, it was rather all the marks on his body. Jaehyun had caught a glimpse of Taeyong’s bruised ribs before, but this was something else. There were bruises and fresh small shallow cuts all over his back, but mainly down the stripe of his spine. There was one especially ugly one at the top of his spine. But the bruises never went to his neck, or forearms. It was maybe to keep people from prying, he thought.

And to top it of, there was cum seemingly smeared down the spine of his back. It must have aggravated the shallow cuts, Jaehyun thought. 

But Taeyong was obviously not the one taking the picture, as it had been taken from above. 

Jaehyun continued staring at the picture, and for some reason unknown to him. He clicked the heart in the bottom left corner. Telling Taeyong that he had seen it.

And as Jaehyun felt the familiar feeling of arousal creeping up, he decided to put his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. Because weird glances at his crotch was not something Jaehyun was interested in right now. 

Jaehyun was sitting at his desk, filing through some papers for an upcoming assignment. All in all, he felt pretty confident that he could finish the task quickly so he could find something to eat.

A few hours later, he had been able to put the papers in their rightful folders. 

As if on cue, Mark knocked on his bedroom door and peeked his head through.

"Wanna grab some food down the street?" Mark questioned. His brown hair looking ruffled.

Jaehyun thought of Mark as a good friend, not because they necessarily had a lot in common - but because they fit so well together. You could say; as roommates, Jaehyun watched out for Mark, and Mark did the same.

"Sure, why not?" Jaehyun fetched his wallet laying on top of his bed sheets as he was getting ready to leave. He quickly grabbed a clean, plain white T-shirt and some blue washed out jeans. Changing as quick as possible, seeing as he didn’t want Mark to wait around for him.

He was yet again leaning against the kitchen counter, he decided to drop wearing a jacket. It was hot outside again. 

Still, there was no sign of Mark.

Jaehyun sighed. He was the one who had ended up waiting.

He heard someone enter through the front door, and wasn’t really that surprised to see Taeyong peek through. 

"You forgot something yesterday or what?" Jaehyun quirked his brow, silently asking Taeyong what he was doing here. And yet again, Jaehyun noticed that he was staring at the other. Taeyong noticed too.

"No," Taeyong shifted on one leg to the other, looking out of place under Jaehyun’s gaze.

"Mark invited me out, to eat." Taeyong mumbled. And it really irked Jaehyun when the other male didn’t properly speak up. Maybe there was a whole lot of things that irked him about Taeyong. 

"Looks like I’ll be accompanying you two then." A small smile made it’s way onto his lips. It wasn’t the first time he was out with both Mark and Taeyong. Normally the two would only talk about trivial matters, trying their best to seem interested. So that Mark wouldn’t feel awkward being around the two of them at the same time. But this time was different.

After hearing a whole lot of scurrying from Mark’s room, everyone was finally ready to leave.

"I’ll have a cheeseburger and a coke thanks." Jaehyun smiled at the waitress, trying to seem as polite as possible. The waitress looked happy to see him. Jaehyun was the last to order. 

Mark and Taeyong were seated on the opposite side of the cubicle, Mark was rambling on about how he couldn’t find his favourite sweater earlier.

"It cost a whole months worth of scholarship money you know." Mark pouted. 

Jaehyun let out a slight laugh, silently grieving with Mark over his lost designer sweater.

"Someone probably snatched it from the shared laundry room." Taeyong said as he laughed at Mark’s expression.

Jaehyun rested his head on his palm, tapping his finger lightly against his chin.

"This is why I keep telling you to watch over your laundry so that no one else steals your precious designer clothing that you can’t even actually afford." Jaehyun realised he was scolding Mark, but Mark didn’t look like he minded. It was a normal exchange between the two.

All three had finished the food, waiting for the dessert. Jaehyun had ordered a banana split, and the two other followed. Taeyong excused himself to the restroom, muttering a low _excuse me_ as he squeezed past Mark in the tight cubicle.

A few moments later Jaehyun followed Taeyong’s suit. The dessert had reached their table, and there was still no sight of Taeyong. The large café was divided into two floors, the first floor and the basement floor. The restrooms were located in the lower floor. 

It was late, so there weren’t as many customers as there usually were.

Jaehyun pushed open the door that lead to the mens restroom, to find Taeyong standing over the sink whilst fiddling with his hair. 

Taeyong noticed the intrusion, looking at Jaehyun through the mirror, his eyes widening just slightly. Lately, when it came to Taeyong, he noticed everything.

Jaehyun crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, Taeyong was practically pretending that Jaehyun wasn’t there.

"Why are you taking so long?" Jaehyun questioned.

There was a long pause.

"No reason." Taeyong almost whispered.

Taeyong had apparently decided that he was done fiddling with his hair and had turned towards where Jaehyun was standing, heading for the door behind him.

As Taeyong went past Jaehyun, Jaehyun followed right beside him.

Jaehyun laid his palm slightly beneath the others’ nape, squeezing with a heavy hand. Having the earlier picture memorised onto his brain.

Jaehyun looked down at Taeyong.

"Does that hurt?" Jaehyun questioned, smiling slightly. Or maybe it was more akin to a smirk.

Taeyong didn’t say anything in the beginning. Jaehyun was simply mesmerised as he watched Taeyong’s ears and cheeks turn the same colour as his pink hair. Taeyong turned his head to look up at Jaehyun - lower lip caught between his teeth.

_Oh…_

Taeyong had that look on his face again, and Jaehyun revelled in it. Jaehyun was staring, hard. Mentally copying the image he was seeing onto his brain. And Taeyong didn’t seem that embarrassed, Taeyong was a natural at this. Jaehyun was a natural at handling his and Taeyong’s weird interactions.

Taeyong leaned his head closer to Jaehyun. 

"It would never." Taeyong finally answered, he whispered it into his ear. Only for Jaehyun to hear.

Jaehyun let out a puff of breath, something like a chuckle. Jaehyun had figured it out, Taeyong was scary beautiful. The difference between scary and beautiful is knowledge, and Jaehyun craved more. It seemed like the slightest bit of implied sexual action got Taeyong going.

He let his hand slide down Taeyong’s spine. Taeyong felt a shiver. Jaehyun soon dropped his hand as he neared the stairs leading to the first floor.

He sat down at the table, sighing a bit seeing as the ice cream on the banana split had melted bit. Well, whatever.


	3. New flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this took me a lot longer to write, but since it's a lot longer than the other chapters, that should make up for it. Also no one asked for smut but i know u all are perverts and came here for a reason. I have never actually written smut before, this is my first story. + Thank you so much for the comments on my last chapter^^ I really appreciate it:D also i need friends but that's another matter altogether. One more thing, stream Long flight and support Taeyong you hoes. Enjoy^^

Jaehyun was laying on top of the bedsheets and Mark was at Soccer practice. And seeing as he had just come back from classes, he was still wearing his black Jeans and t-shirt. He was looking at Taeyong’s profile, noticing a new post that had come up last night. It wasn’t a photo, rather it was a simple text.

I don’t wanna tell you how I feel, I just wanna get you to my room. _Doesn’t that hurt?_

He read it over and over again. He had an inkling of thought what that was about. He dismissed it for now. 

He didn’t really use Tumblr that much, only to read about specific things. No one he actually knew followed his account, as he didn’t have any posts.

Jaehyun scrolled further down, past the heated post he had seen the day before. He soon began to notice a theme, you never directly saw Taeyong’s face, only small parts of it. Taeyong could be the ugliest fuckin’ guy for all he knew. Luckily, he wasn’t.

He scrolled past a few reposts until he came across a photo that interested him. It was Taeyong at in a bathroom stall at the University, Jaehyun noted the ugly blue tiles behind Taeyong, something Jaehyun was familiar with. 

Taeyong was using the front camera, filming from a higher angle, so that you peered down at him. The end of Taeyong’s sweater was caught between his teeth, revealing his barely toned torso. Also revealing bruises littering the whole area, no cuts this time.

With the hand that wasn’t holding the phone, he was pressing into a particularly dark bruise on the front side of his ribs. You could see the skin bulging with the press.

The zipper on Taeyong’s denim blue jeans were pulled down. And under those Jeans, were grey boxers. And at the top of the outline of Taeyong’s cock, was a splotch of cum, barely leaking through.

Jaehyun saw two words written in the caption. 

_No hands_. 

Taeyong was taking a bite of this red apple that he had snatched from Doyoung’s side of the fridge. He couldn’t help himself, it looked really tasty you know. Red, shiny and cold. Usually Taeyong would go for the sweets, but this time he had decided to try to be healthy. 

Doyoung was a creature of habit, and for some reason unknown to Taeyong - Doyoung would always eat one apple after coming home from classes. He would also brush his teeth and pace around the bathroom. Sometimes he got really into the zone while walking around and end up brushing his teeth for 10+ minutes.

When Taeyong questioned him about it, Doyoung would argue that at least he didn’t have any cavities. 

People called Taeyong weird? He couldn’t understand why. 

Taeyong was listening to Top 50 Korea on his Beats headphones. What could he say? That he’s basic? Well, it’s true.

Just as he had taken another bite from the apple, he heard Doyoung shout _I’m home!_ from the hallway. Taeyong slid his headphones down to rest around his neck.

Taeyong was sprawled out on the couch, finishing the apple as Doyoung stared at him with wide eyes.

"Is that mine?" Doyoung questioned with a disbelieving look on his face. He crossed his arms, standing at the end of the couch near Taeyong’s feet. 

You know, Doyoung had this really expressive face. Like some people wore their hearts on their sleeves, Doyoung wore it exclusively on his face. 

And Doyoung was not looking pleased with him right now.

"No." Taeyong muttered. He hadn’t expected Doyoung to come home this early.

Doyoung walked towards the fridge, opening it to check if his apple was there. 

"Then why is one of my apples missing?" Doyoung was steadily growing impatient by the second. And to avoid confrontation, Taeyong slipped on his headphones whilst fetching his Phone buried in the front pocket of his jeans. 

"Well, you’ve got several others, don’t you?"

Doyoung let out a huge sigh, standing with his hands on his hips. Taeyong saw it all as he was peeking at doyoung from the corner of his eyes.

"You’re impossible!" Taeyong vividly heard Doyoung speak. 

Well that’s something Taeyong has heard more than once, it kind of stung. Like an old ache.

A few minutes later, Doyoung had retreated to his room, Taeyong was planning the same thing. This couch was really stiff and uncomfortable.

That was what he had planned anyways, until he saw a notification pop up whilst he was answering school mail.

_YoonOh has reblogged your post_

Taeyong shivered. The kind of shiver that made you knit your eyes together and stomach do a fucking quadruple flip or some shit. It definitely went south. 

He tapped on the notification. It was the picture he had taken two weeks ago at the University’s bathroom stall. 

And Jaehyun had seen it, Jaehyun sees him.

That fact alone turned him on, and he hoped that the other liked what he saw. Taeyong had made the blog whilst not being completely sober, and had only kept going. Taeyong had always known that he wasn’t like everybody else, he was pretty much shaped by his sexuality. It was kind of sad, but it is what it is. Sometimes he felt a bit ashamed. He wondered why his mind rode on an almost clinically induced high from being paid attention to. Jaehyun paid attention to him - and so did his other three and a half thousand followers, but Jaehyun was different.

Jaehyun was blunt and attractive. Jaehyun was danger. And Taeyong was uncertain if Jaehyun was the good type of danger - Jaehyun has never seemed kind, but give it up to Taeyong to think with his nether regions. 

And he hadn’t even given a shit about Jaehyun until the other had literally licked Taeyong’s _spit_ off of his palm. Normal people don’t do that. That’s weird. At least normal people think it’s weird. Taeyong thought Jaehyun looked drop-dead gorgeous in the act. Definitely fuckable, 100% and 11/10.

Taeyong snapped out of his annual deep talk with himself as he heard another notification come in.

_YoonOh has sent you a message_

Taeyong tapped the notification as his hands gripped around the phone tighter than usual. 

_Let’s grab a bite, yeah?_

He let out a relieved breath. Thankful for the simple message Jaehyun had sent.

Well, Taeyong had kind of expected some kind of invitation. Jaehyun was being polite, he really hadn’t been the previous past times they’ve interacted with each other. Taeyong hadn’t been either, so he wasn’t really in a position to complain. He liked the unrefined Jaehyun the most, not that he actually knew the many shades of Jaehyun.

Also, Taeyong had posted that one text post for the other to read. It looked like Jaehyun wasn’t a stupid fuck after all.

He thought about how to answer.

_Sure, pick me up whenever,_ he replied. Simple is best right? He was guessing that Jaehyun was implying that it be done today. He seemed casual about the whole thing. Well, Taeyong was a master at «seeming chill», even when his mind went a million miles an hour. Really though, Taeyong was a chill person, until he wasn’t. 

For a while, Taeyong just laid there. It wasn’t like Jaehyun was gonna pick him up within minutes of him answering anyways.

Taeyong’s whole body ached as he turned his body to stand up. His body always ached and hurt, it was a small price to pay, in his opinion. He decided to maybe throw away the apple he had eaten, two more seconds and it would have probably rot on the table. Taeyong thought that it was just his excessive fear of moulding food speaking. Also, he didn’t want to upset Doyoung by being uncleanly again.

Taeyong was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, one hand perched on the sink and the other fiddling with his hair. He was trying to make it look like he hadn’t just woken up. Bubblegum pink really was his colour. Though he had to admit that he was probably going to go bald from dyeing it as often as he currently does.

Lately, Taeyong has been spending an unhealthy amount of time in front of the mirror. He was nitpicking at things, especially his hair. His bubblegum hair.

He was wearing black ripped jeans and a simple dark blue T-shirt. He would probably change into a sweater before going out. Doyoung knew about his bruises, but he also knew how to mind his own business and not scream _abuse!_ at the nearest person. 

Jaehyun also knew, but he wanted the other to know.

A few minutes later after a whole lot of pondering in front of the mirror, Taeyong heard two light knocks coming from the entrance. Taeyong took one last look at himself and headed to the front door before Doyoung had any ideas about answering it.

The only reason that Jaehyun knew where Taeyong lived, was because Mark had once asked him to return a hat that Taeyong had once forgotten at their place. And Jaehyun had originally said no, but Mark had argued that since Jaehyun was already going out for a jog anyways - he might as well do it. It was dumb luck, Jaehyun thought. 

"Hey." Taeyong opened the door and greeted him. Taeyong looked naked.

Now, don’t get Jaehyun wrong. Taeyong wasn’t actually naked. He just wasn’t wearing long sleeves, and that was a rare sight indeed. He had never seen Taeyong in anything other than long sleeves before. Well, he had seen Taeyong partially naked on his Tumblr. But that wasn’t as real as Taeyong standing in front of him right now. This was reality, and reality was that those bruises on his upper arm looked a lot more harsh in real life. Though the amount on his arms weren’t even comparable to the ones on his torso. Taeyong’s face though, it looked as spotless as always - save for the slight dark rims under the others eyes.

The other was slim, and actually smaller than what he had originally thought. You could create an illusion through clothes. But Taeyong looked good like this, like _really_ fucking jaw-droppingly beautiful. Taeyong also looked good when all of his attention was focused on him. Just like it was now.

Taeyong stepped back a bit, signalling for Jaehyun to step inside for a moment. Jaehyun did just that, he closed the door behind him. Jaehyun followed Taeyong into the living room, he felt a sense of familiarity as every dorm room was built the same way. He looked around without prying too much. But it still wasn’t _his_ dorm room. This place was impeccably clean. Jaehyun swears on his life that he hasn’t seen anything this clean, ever.

"I’m gonna get my sweater, then we should be ready to go." Taeyong was about to turn the door handle to the bedroom until Jaehyun’s voice stopped him from doing so.

"Or we could just order take out," Jaehyun said and moved to stand where Taeyong was standing. Taeyong had turned around as Jaehyun finished his sentence.

There was a slight pause.

"Then you wouldn’t have to change at all, hm?" Jaehyun smiled down at the other, the kind of smile where his dimples didn’t show.

Taeyong didn’t answer for a few seconds, it was like his brain had stopped working for a second there. 

"Sure, we could do that." Taeyong muttered silently, not really wanting to speak up. Jaehyun made him feel small. Not that much physically, but mentally. It was like Jaehyun was towering above him, but Taeyong craved that feeling. More, he chased it.

"So how old is this one?" Jaehyun questioned as he looked him in the eyes, reaching up to put his thumb lightly on a small bruise on top of his right bicep. Jaehyun didn’t want to press, not yet, a little while longer…

"I-" Taeyong started. He became like goo under Jaehyun’s eyes, that was the only possible way to explain it. It was like Jaehyun could switch from casual to not in a split second. Taeyong felt an almost gravitational pull towards Jaehyun at that moment, wanting to be as close as possible.

Jaehyun studied Taeyong’s face. The blush was creeping up to layer itself on Taeyong’s features. 

_Hmm…_

Taeyong is fucking beautiful, Jaehyun thinks. The kind of beauty that makes you question all rationality. Jaehyun wondered if, if he were to rip of Taeyong’s clothes right here and now, would he mind? His eyes are half lidded, pink bangs barely falling into his eyes. Everything about him is screaming _don’t you want to fuck me_?

It was a game, it was definitely a game. Both waiting for the other to react. 

It was at that moment that Jaehyun’s grip on his bicep tightened, laying his weight onto the area under his thumb - waiting for Taeyong to react.

And Taeyong definitely did react.

"Please…" Taeyong said as he hitched in a sharp breath. His mind was just geared towards mixing pain and pleasure together. And the thumb digging into his bruise felt really good right now. Taeyong felt heat pool between his legs. There was a slight throb.

Jaehyun’s face was a mere three inches away from him now. Taeyong felt hot breath fan on his face in barely controlled breaths. Jaehyun definitely knew what he was doing to him. 

Taeyong feels strong fingers lace through his loose hair. “Please what?” Jaehyun murmurs. His hand slips from Taeyong’s head to his chin to tilt him up to properly meet his gaze.

Taeyong, so overfull with arousal he can’t quite form words in any of the languages he knows, just nods his head up and down. He wasn’t usually like this. The smile on Jaehyun’s face spreads over Taeyong’s soul like molasses. Thick. Slow. Delicious. Taeyong wants to be consumed. Buried alive.

Jaehyun was gazing at Taeyong, scanning his face, waiting for a response. "I want," Taeyong had started, words coming out of his mouth like honey.

"I need," Taeyong paused again to lick at his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling dry.

"More, please."

That was all Jaehyun needed to hear as he proceeded to open the door behind Taeyong, Pushing Taeyong backwards as he halfway closes the door behind him. The room was dark, the curtains consuming all light except for the light from the hallway. Jaehyun didn’t have time to study his surroundings, lust shrouding his judgement.

Jaehyun has Taeyong against the wall, shoulder blades connecting roughly with the hard surface. Taeyong gasps, not so much for the pain of the impact, but for the utterly ravenous look Jaehyun has on his face. His obsidian eyes. There's something dangerous in those irises, something lecherous and visceral that steals Taeyong’s breath away and makes him tremble with anticipation.

The younger let go of his grip on Taeyong’s arm. Jaehyun’s got his hand in his hair as soon as he can and Taeyong just barely keeps up with his movements, letting himself fall down onto his knees and get in between the younger’s legs.

His hand slips from Taeyong’s locks to his chin to let his thumb press against Taeyong’s lips. "Open."Taeyong’s lips barely spread apart, looking up at him with doe eyes, and Jaehyun’s thumb is enveloped by wet heat. 

Jaehyun presses him thumb further back into Taeyong’s mouth.

"Wider." Jaehyun demands. Taeyong complies.

Jaehyun presses harder, down onto his tongue and further back into Taeyong’s heat, making Taeyong gag, spit trickling down his chin. It stung, especially combined with Jaehyun’s grip on his chin. Taeyong reached up to grab at Jaehyun’s wrist, nail’s digging painfully into Jaehyun’s arm. The younger let out a slight hiss as Taeyong pressed down harder.

Ultimately, Jaehyun released his grip, thumb sliding out of the heat. Jaehyun felt that his jeans were too constricting, and he wanted to completely ravage Taeyong’s soft lips. Taeyong let go of him.

Jaehyun had already seen the other side of Taeyong, he wanted to know more. He wanted to experience it.

"What do you want from me?" Jaehyun questioned calmly, he reached forward, running his thumb across the slick of spit that had trickled down his chin, collecting it up before pressing it into Taeyong’s mouth.

"I want you to make it hurt." Taeyong answered, it was a simple answer. Jaehyun would give him exactly that.

The younger paused for a second.

Jaehyun nodded as let his hand slide up to Taeyong’s hair, gripping tight enough to make it hurt. Jaehyun proceeded to slam Taeyong’s head into the wall behind him, making his head stay there. Taeyong let out a loud gasp, he had definitely not expected that. _Fuck!_ He felt light headed, his mouth hung open as he groaned in pain.

Jaehyun was a bit bigger than him, he definitely had a lot more muscle mass than what Taeyong had. Jaehyun was overpowering.

With his other hand, Jaehyun reached down to slowly unzip his pants. The younger watched as Taeyong’s eyes steadily followed his actions. Jaehyun let his pants hang loose and low on his hips as they were completely unzipped. Taeyong was feeling asphyxiated as his eyes traced Jaehyun’s bulging outline.

Taeyong held his breath as Jaehyun slipped his hand underneath the boxer, bringing out his half-hard erection. Taeyong could only watch in awe as Jaehyun spit down onto his palm and lubricate his dick with it, fisting it a couple of times as it only grew harder and harder. Taeyong realised that Jaehyun was bigger than him in more ways than one.

The older was in no position to move his head - rather, he couldn’t. Jaehyun’s grip was controlling. 

"Will you keep your mouth open for me, hm?" To Taeyong’s ears, it didn’t quite sound like a question. He nodded slowly and opened his mouth wide enough for Jaehyun’s cock to fit in him. And Jaehyun didn’t waste any time shoving his dick into Taeyong’s heat. The younger let it hit the back of Taeyong’s throat. Taeyong immediately gagged, choking on Jaehyun’s dick. _Oh._ Jaehyun definitely liked that feeling. Jaehyun had been with people who liked it rough before, but none of them would let him slam their head into the wall and be grateful for it. 

Jaehyun pressed even further into Taeyong’s throat, as far back as he could. Taeyong started to panic, reaching his hands up to Jaehyun’s hips to try to push him backwards. The younger was so far in that Taeyong wasn’t even able to breathe through his nose. And Jaehyun’s grip on his locks made it impossible for him to move his head. 

It was like there was no more air left in the world, and Taeyong felt beads of pre-cum ooze out in his own pants and spit was trickling down his chin. This was the feeling that Taeyong was waiting for, he wanted to be used, he craved it.

This wasn’t safe at all, They hadn’t discussed any safe words or actions to signal. Taeyong had a an inkling of thought that Jaehyun wouldn’t give a shit anyways, and Taeyong’s mind was far too shrouded in arousal to even care. 

Taeyong’s nails digged into Jaehyun’s hips, leaving marks. Taeyong was starting to feel light headed at this point. Jaehyun looked at Taeyong with pure lust in his eyes. Jaehyun let it go on for as long as he possibly could before he proceeded to pull out a bit out of the hot cavern, thinking that it was about time to let Taeyong breathe. He didn’t want Taeyong to pass out on him.

Taeyong inhaled through his nose with sharp takes, feeling a wave of dizziness hit him all at once. It was a feeling he had felt more than once in his life.

Jaehyun grins at the sight and, finally, slides his dick into Taeyong’s mouth, smearing his pre-cum over Taeyong's tongue before veering off and dragging the head against his teeth. Jaehyun let out a groan as he pressed back against molars, feeling the points and ridges of Taeyong’s teeth coupled with the soft, wet, insides of his cheek and tongue. 

With his other hand, Jaehyun hooked his thumb into Taeyong’s mouth, pulling his mouth impossibly wide. Taeyong felt tears well up in his eyes, trickling down his cheeks. He felt his lips being stretched unimaginably wide. It hurt and Taeyong was constantly gagging on jaehyun’s cock, he had no control over the situation whatsoever.

Jaehyun’s cock poked against the inside of his cheek before changing angles and edging back towards his throat. Jaehyun’s thumb is still in his mouth, getting drenched in spit before he’s pulling them out and dragging them up to Taeyong’s hair. 

Taeyong let one of his hands slip down from Jaehyun’s hips to palm at his own bulge. Feeling the beginning of his own release, and it definitely seemed as if Jaehyun was feeling it, his rhythm growing more and more sloppy by the second. 

Taeyong looked fucked-out, Jaehyun thought. His eyes were half lidded with tears streaming down his face as spit mixed with pre-cum had collected around his mouth. Jaehyun absolutely loved it. He didn’t know Taeyong could look like this - absolutely perfect whilst gagging on Jaehyun’scock. And he rode that stream of thought, chasing an orgasm with all his might, face-fucking Taeyong into oblivion.

It hit him like a wave, letting out a loud moan as he rode out his orgasm in Taeyong’s mouth. 

And suddenly Jaehyun stopped with his cock still in Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong’s jaw severely ached.

"You like pictures, don’t you, Taeyong?" Jaehyun had an idea. 

The older’s eyes widened, looking up at Jaehyun’s grin. He had never let his face be in a pornographic photo. Taeyong didn’t have the time nor ability to retaliate before Jaehyun had pulled his own phone forth - and snapped a picture of him with the flash on. 

Taeyong felt an almost extreme shudder. That had put Taeyong over the edge, cumming in his pants. Jaehyun’s total disregard for his opinion was something he hadn’t experienced before. 

Jaehyun finally pulled out of the other’s mouth and let go of his locks. Taeyong had swallowed a bit of it, but his mouth ached a lot more than he had originally thought, and a few streaks of come had trickled down his chin, along with spit. Cum never tasted especially good, but Taeyong liked the thought of it.

The younger didn’t bother to wipe himself off before he zipped up his pants again.

Taeyong looked like a dream.

"You need help with that?" Jaehyun questioned as he pointed at Taeyong’s cortch - leaning down to Taeyong’s level.

"No, it’s- I already came." Taeyong was startled as the other let out a loud chuckle, grinning at him in disbelief.

"What a slut." Jaehyun chuckled as genuinely smiled at his this time, reaching up to Taeyong’s chin to wipe off the mixture of cum and spit. 

Jaehyun’s face was a mere inch away from his, and for some time, they just looked at each other. Taeyong lost himself in Jaehyun’s eyes. It was serenity, and Taeyong felt his heart rate pick up.This is the feeling he had been searching for, for as long as he could remember. Because suddenly, the world went quiet. And he felt safe, under Jaehyun’s gaze.

Jaehyun had decided to lean in, pressing his lips agains’t Taeyong’s plump ones. And the older’s whole body melted at the lingering kiss.

The kiss broke, and Jaehyun leaned back.

"So." Jaehyun started.

"Takeout?"


	4. Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter isn't very long. Just giving you guys a small update, telling you that i am still alive. I really wish that i could have been able to write something longer for u all:( I actually wrote three very different versions of chapter four, and i'm kinda stuck bc i haven't had a lot of imagination lately, also life has been kinda stressful with my home situation and all, so it went kinda slow. I'm going on vacation to Bulgaria next week! so maybe i will write a lot or maybe i won't, idk. Anyways thanks for the ever-lasting comments, especially the long ones where i get to hear your opinions. Thank you for reading^^ sadly no Taeyong in this chapter, but the next;))))

_Knock Knock_

It was hot as hell outside and honestly Jaehyun wished that Johnny would hurry the fuck up and open the door, as he wasn’t about to barge in. Jaehyun was trying to wear as little clothing as possible, and that resulted in a cut off shirt and a pair of shorts. Also, he had of course forgotten his sunglasses at his dorm, he was squinting like he didn’t already have 20/20 vision. Too bright, too hot.

Johnny was the one who had invited Jaehyun over, as he was usually the one to reach out first through texts. Johnny was extremely different from Jaehyun in terms of personality, he was confident. Self-insight was something Jaehyun didn’t really have, he didn’t really know himself all that much. It was a weird feeling considering he was already in his early twenties.

"Hey, come in." Johnny greeted him and flashed a small smile as he swung the door open, letting it stay that way for Jaehyun to follow him inside. 

Jaehyun kicked off his shoes at the entrance, closing the door behind him.

It looked like Johnny was feeling the heat too, as he was wearing as little as possible. The Air Conditioner was on, so it wasn’t as overbearingly hot as it was outside. And Jaehyun was honestly very thankful for that.

"You want some Ice cream or?" Johnny was bending down, scurrying around in the freezer to find what he was looking for. Jaehyun liked ice cream, but he wasn’t that keen on eating anything right now.

"Nah, but I’ll be taking some water." Jaehyun answered simply. Johnny nodded, trusting that Jaehyun would be able to navigate through the cabinets himself. He had been here countless times before anyways.

It didn’t look like Johnny’s roommate was home, well he could just be coped up in his room, not that Jaehyun knew. Jaehyun was had drunk half the glass of water before Johnny had finally been able to fish out the popsicle at the bottom of the freezer, already munching on it.

Jaehyun abandoned his glass of water as he went down to sit at the couch.

"Are you up for a movie?" Jaehyun suggested, it was a hot day, and Jaehyun couldn’t see why not. It’s not like he and Johnny embarked on some amazing adventure each time they met.

"Sure, can you cast? My phone is dead." Johnny plopped down on the couch beside him, placing his feet on the table. Johnny pressed the "on" button for the tv.

Jaehyun hummed, throwing his phone into Johnny’s lap, signalling for him to pick a movie.

A minute later some comedy was being casted on the tv, Jaehyun noticed that it was featuring one hell of an expensive cast. Maybe he should have become an actor instead.

"Dude, is this your dick?" Johnny shows him the picture he had taken a few days ago. And yes, that’s him right there. With his dick in Taeyong’s mouth, having fucked the daylights out of him.

"Why the hell are you going through my photos, and how do you know that’s me." Jaehyun said as he erupted into embarrassed laughter before trying to snatch his phone out of Johnny’s grip, but to no avail, as Johnny scooted to the other side of the couch in a lightning fast tempo.

"Oh my god, it is you!" Johnny snorted out a laugh, gripping his sides in laughter.

"What are you so loud for?"

Johnny took one more look at the picture, realisation hitting him.

"I know you jump at the slightest chance, but is this Taeyong? You're definitely not the only one whose had his dick right there." Johnny said with barely contained laughter. 

It wasn’t like Johnny knew Taeyong all that well, but he'd heard lots of different things. Taeyong was kind of popular with the upperclassmen after all.

Jaehyun lunged at Johnny, successfully collecting his phone before returning to his seat.

"You’re the one who decided to look through my pictures, if I had sent you the picture you probably would have spent all night looking at it." Jaehyun stated as a matter of fact.

"I hate that you’re right."

Jaehyun snorted, a look of disgust and smugness plastered onto his face. He was definitely changing his code. 

"Anyways, are you coming on Friday?" Johnny questioned. 

He had briefly heard about the party from Johnny, some upperclassmen were hosting. Which meant that shit was about to go down. And honestly Jaehyun wasn’t opposed to coming, he’d usually say no, but end up laying shit-faced on the floor the next day, smelling like smoke and lots of other substances. Those weren’t his proudest moments and only Mark saw him that way, if he weren’t in the same state himself, which he usually was. 

"Are you?"

"Definitely."

Jaehyun simply hummed in agreement.

"Now let’s watch the damn movie."

Mark, Jaehyun and Johnny were all hobbled into Mark’s room, since Jaehyun’s didn’t have a window. The windows purpose was very self-explanatory. Johnny said people would start rolling in at ten, which meant that they can’t be seen there until at least eleven. It was strategy, plain and simple.

Right now was ten, which meant that they only had one hour to get stoked. 

Johnny and Jaehyun were by the window, whilst Mark was hastily rummaging through his closet. 

"Where are those damn pants." Mark said expressively.

«Which ones.» Jaehyun said as he took one last drag before dropping the butt of the cigarette onto the concrete below, moving onto the drinks instead. Johnny had brought out the weed, Jaehyun would sometimes join in. Mark wouldn’t, as he much preferred alcohol only. Mark would only complain as everyone had to drown themselves in cologne afterwards.

Johnny didn't pressure anyone thought, as it was "all the more for him".

"You know, the black ones with the multiple rips." Mark said, waving his hands around to try to explain better, which didn’t really help.

"Oh,"

"They got mixed up with mine, which I just washed, so you’re gonna have to wear something else." Jaehyun explained, shrugging unapologetically.

Mark pouted, he had ten other black jeans but none of them were THE black jeans.

Several shots later, and Jaehyun was moaning about one especially long paper he had finished just the day before. 

"That paper was so hard I could have taken it up the ass."

"Luckily, you got Taeyong to d-" Johnny snickered, but not for long, as Jaehyun hit him square in the ribs, silently telling him to _shut up_. 

Mark looked at them with his brows scrunched, analysing the weird exchange. He didn’t have a lot of time to dwell on it before the duo stood up, signalling that they were ready to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya later, what will happen at the party? I actually have no fuckin idea. Jaehyun isn't all dick and actually has friends, WOW right? this chapter is basically me showing u that Jaehyun has some kind of personality too. AND GUYS, i really need friends and i made a twitter account so DONT hesistate to msg me bc no one probably will anyways. @tdlaw0, i fuckin dare u.


End file.
